


Unconditional Insanity

by begmeforinsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pureblood Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begmeforinsanity/pseuds/begmeforinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harold James Potter" is truly the son of James and Sirius. When James is murdered and Sirius sent to jail, one Severus Malfoy-Snape takes him in. Then, the unexpected happens. How will Harry be when he's raised as "Serpens Mortimus Malfoy-Snape", brother of Draco? And what part does one Tom Riddle play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The edited versions of chapter one and two are already up, and chapter three should be back up in around..let's say 12 hours from now.  
> Nothing too major, but there are changes.  
> As a plus, expect chapter four to be up within the next day!  
> Thank you all for your love and support.  
> It's time to hunker down and get this shit finished, Finn.

            Severus Tobias Malfoy-Snape could be classified as many things throughout his life. The terms varied, from things often said in disgusted tones such as ‘ _filthy Death Eater’,_ to things said in disinterested or even impressed tones like ‘ _Potions Master’._ However, a bad father he was not, nor would he tolerate being called such. Not that anyone would dare say such a thing in his presence.

 

_‘Except those simpering idiots who call themselves an Order,’_ the man thought to himself, his eyes narrowed in revulsion.

 

            He treasured his little Dragon- Draco Abraxas Malfoy-Snape, who had reached his first year not but six months prior. Draco, the darling tyke, was shaping up to be such a busy little thing. Though stern looking, Severus was caring and compassionate towards the ones he thought of as his own. The bundle below him counted as such.

 

 Here he was, two blocks away from a ruined and still smoking shell that the Potters until recently called home. He stood bent over the small form of their only child ' _Harold'_ , who lay wrapped tightly in his blanket amidst the late autumn leaves. _Now how, pray tell, did you get in such a place_? The baby-younger than his Draco, if he remembered correctly- stared up at him innocently. The blazing emerald of Lily Evans' eyes was not replicated even slightly in the child’s own. Instead, stormy grey peered at him through a clump of unruly black hair.

 

  _I see Sirius got to James before Lily after all_ , Severus thought to himself as he picked the bundle up. _Nothing left to do, but take the little one with me. Worse persons could have found him._ He shuddered at the thought of the old man having found the child. Severus glanced about him, surveying the area for anything suspicious. The paranoia was an unfortunate necessity, but one last sweep of the area thankfully showed no immediate danger. Turning on the spot, he disappeared with the loud 'crack' of apparation.

 

A second later, not having wanted to risk the wards while he carried the baby, the man popped into existence outside the gates of Malfoy manor rather than within. Opening the tall, ornate gate with the flick of his wand, Severus began the trek up the long drive. but had not managed even half the walk before a blur came rushing towards both man and child. Long platinum blond hair encased a lean, muscled frame. Steely silver eyes predictably glared at him, the other man's face flushed and chest heaving as he struggled to gain breath.

 

"Where have you been, Severus? Do you know how bloody late it is?" Lucius yelled before turning back in the direction he had come to follow the other, who had not stopped his previous pace. Severus rolled his eyes at his husband.

 

"You ask where I have been when the child in my arms should be enough of an explanation. If I had not found him first, you know as well as I that the old fool would not have willingly handed my godson to me."

He felt annoyance at having to explain something to the other that he himself thought obvious. 

 

"At least warn a man, Sev! Do you know how worried I was? Especially with that Order shooting curses at any person with a hint of the Dark around them."

Severus could see the open worry in the other's eyes. Guilt blossomed in his chest, and he paused in his steps, readjusting the baby in his arms as he turned fully to face his husband.

 

"I'm sorry, Luc. You know Harry is just as important to me as you or Draco. Please understand that this was something I had to do," he silently begged his words to work. They were nothing but the truth.

Lucius took a moment to think, his face twisted beautifully in contemplation.

 

"He'll be ours," Lucius said after the moment was up. Severus lowered one dark eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Oh, don't look at me like that! Harrison James Potter will need to go into hiding from this day on, and you know it. He is ours, our Serpens Mortimus Malfoy-Snape," Lucius elaborated. Severus could tell easily that it wasn't the first time his husband had thought of a second child.

Lucius rested a hand on Severus' shoulder and peered down at the sleeping baby. Then, leaning down, the blond man kissed first his new son and then his husband upon their foreheads. 

 

"You understand that he will need a glamour? The hair and scar must go, they're too obvious, but the eyes will stay. It's the least we can do for James and Sirius," Severus' tone took charge, as the man reached out towards the child with his magic. The platinum-haired man nodded in understanding and reached out with his magic as well to help make the necessary changes.

Serpens' hair flattened out at the top, and curled slightly at the ends, darkening to a black closer to Severus' along the way. His scar vanished, leaving pale and silky skin in its place. The little one didn't so much as stir during the glamouring process. Both Malfoys stared in wonder at the effects of the glamouring and Serpens, who seemed to sense their looks, at last opened his eyes slowly. Those stormy grey eyes, now encased in thick lashes of obsidian, showed themselves for the second time that night.

 

"He's so beautiful," Lucius whispered in amazement. Severus nodded in silent agreement, still looking down at the baby boy in his arms. They had received a much wanted second son in an unconventional way, but felt no less love for the child. Finally, a little brother for their Dragon to protect. 

 

"Let's get him out of the cold," Lucius suggested, closing the distance between himself and the manor doors. Severus nodded once and picked up his pace, walking past Lucius and opening the door to hold it for his husband, the child now held tightly in the blond's arms.

They both made their way through the entrance hall and up the tall, winding staircase, turning to the left down a large hallway. The two men passed three doors before stopping in front of the fourth- a door made of wood painted blue, and adorned with the name of their first son in golden lettering. The room was the nursery of their one-year-old son.

Entering the room, Severus and Lucius moved to the right, to the side of the only crib in the room. With a flick of Lucius' wand, another appeared just beside it. Silently, Severus lay Serpens into the crib without a sleeping baby already within. He kissed the baby's forehead before moving to the left to do the same with Draco, Lucius repeating the actions after him.

When both had finished, they walked quietly to the nursery door. They both stopped in the doorway.

"Goodnight, our beautiful boys," Severus whispered. Lucius wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, quietly guiding him from the room. Silently, they pulled the door closed, and Severus flicked his wand towards the blue door. Both smiled at the silver lettering of the new name upon the door. Serpens Mortimus Malfoy-Snape.

 

"Our sons, love. Even if one is not by blood, he will be none the less by love," Lucius whispered, as both men cut their way across the hall to their bedroom.

 

"And they will never be the wiser," Severus whispered, almost so eerily, as the door closed behind them.

 

_And they will never be the wiser…_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, chapter three up in twelve hours!!

 Silken and long black hair trailed behind Serpens while still managing to frame his pale, cherubic face as he ran through the halls of Malfoy manor. Loud shrieks of giggling laughter rang out from the eight year old's small body and echoed throughout the vast manor. His brother, Draco, followed closely behind the younger sibling.

     Rounding one of many corners in the manor, they ran into a large alcove that, consequently, ended their game of chase. Draco whooped in delight at his win, wrapping his younger and smaller brother tightly in a hug. 

     “I win! That means we play what I want next. No more of this chasing, it’s horrible, Serp," Draco complained, wiping away pretend sweat. Serpens, used to his brother's dramatics, rolled his eyes.

 

     "Boys, quit playing around and get down here!" Severus yelled from the downstairs foyer. Serpens laughed, turning and running towards where he knew the main staircase to be. Draco groaned, but turned and followed his brother at a more sedated pace, complaining all the while about how unfair it was that his turn was to be interrupted.

The younger continued to ignore him and, being the first to reach the stairs, slid down the left banister of the elegant staircase, jumping to, and landing, on the marbled floors below. Draco followed behind, sliding down the same banister, but landed in a less than graceful heap of limbs upon the floor behind his brother. He picked his small body up from the floor, grinned at the other, and dusted himself off to show that he was fine. Serpens' returning smile lit up his stormy grey eyes.

 

     "What has your Papa told you about sliding down those stairs?" Lucius chastised from behind them, startling both of his children. Turning, he beckoned the boys who in turn followed, leading them inside the sitting room off to the left of the foyer.

The boys were quiet looking down at the white and emerald marbled floors, their faces showing slight guilt at being chastised, but it was mostly amusement that took up their expressions. They both knew that their Father could never deny them anything, and most likely would continue to allow them to play their games as the only entertainment in an otherwise large and boring manor.

 

     "Papa says we are Purebloods and that Grandfather Abraxas would have turned over in his grave if he ever were to see such a thing from a Malfoy," Serpens answered, as if he were reciting from a book. Lucius looked back at him in obvious amusement, a hint of pride in his expression. Serpens was above intelligent for a child his age, and it brought both his Papa and Da alike great pride in knowing so.

 

     "Yes, Serpens. That does sound like something your Papa would say," Lucius chuckled, opening the ornate wooden doors of the sitting room. The room, as far is rooms in Malfoy manor go, was sparsely decorated. Simple black couches contrasted that of the soft cream walls. A few chairs sat in reach of the wooden table in the corner of the room. One lone chair had been moved to the center and turned around, where it then sat facing the fireplace, which was left unlit from the summer weather. Paintings adorned the walls, each containing random, though rather extraordinary landscapes, or pompous looking people in varying states of motion. The tall, open walled windows allowed in strong rays of golden sun, which was used as the primary source of light.

 

     "Lucius, there you are. I see you've gathered the children," Severus acknowledged as he noticed the three, standing up from one of the couches. He motioned for them to sit upon the now emptied couch, moving himself so that he stood behind it to offer more room to his family. Lucius and Draco did as insisted, placing themselves upon the cushions of the couch. Draco’s feet kicked through the air as he could not reach the ground.

The youngest member of the family, however, had turned his interest toward the corner of the room. For, sitting mostly concealed in the chair before the fireplace, was a man that he’d yet to meet. As a result of the chair sitting at an angle, the man’s right side was hard to see, (the unlit fireplace cast such a shadow that even the strongest of light from the window could not dispel, which did not help), his left side was easily distinguishable. From this, Serpens made out high cheekbones much like his own, a thin yet distinct nose, as well as thin lips. He noted that the man’s hair was a deep shade of brown, almost black, and was wavy in a way that made the front come to rest perfectly above his left eye. An eye that, to Serpens’ amazement, was the distinct shade of blood.

 

     “Serpens,” Lucius called softly to his son, watching as the boy jumped in surprise, so intent was he in his observation of the man still unknown to him. He whirled around to face his Da, stormy eyes wide, and cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he realized that his family members were all staring at him. One in amusement, another with understanding, and the last with confusion.

From behind him, the man let out a deep chuckle. Immediately, Serpens whirled his small body around to face him once again, stopping himself on the balls of his feet. The man’s lips were quirked up slightly in a smile, the expression making his already handsome face look almost angelic. Those haunting eyes now bore directly into Serpens, causing his breath to hitch slightly.

 

     “Hello, little one,” the man’s voice was both dark and smooth at once. The words spoken had Serpens ducking his head, hiding his once again flushed face with his hair. A pale, long-fingered hand moved into his line of sight, (and oh, when had he gotten so close to the other?), grabbing his chin in a firm but caring grip, and tilted his face up to look again at the man.

 

     “I…who are you? I’ve never seen you before,” Serpens stuttered, but steadied himself, the hand not allowing him to glance away from the intense gaze as his flustered self so wished to. The heat in his face refused to recede, which only proved to further embarrass the child. As the man opened his mouth to respond, he shifted his hand slightly upon Serpens’ chin, allowing his thumb to trail softly over the boy’s cheek.

 

     “You, my little one, may call me Tom. Though most others know me first, and foremost, as Lord Voldemort.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it took me a bit longer to get chapter three up, and for that I apologize. For those who have read the original first three chapters, this will be completely different from the original version of chapter three. As I was editing, I realized that there was no where worthwhile for me to take the story. So I scrapped it and this was born. Thankfully, by doing that, I've had so many new paths opened up for this story. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other two, but I hope to make future chapters longer and (hopefully) more interesting.

Serpens’ gaze intensified, his focus now only for the man that had so calmly revealed his name. A name he knew had once been whispered in fear amongst wizards and witches alike. His fathers had made sure that, like most wizarding children of their generation, he and Draco knew about the war that had taken place when they were only babies. For this reason, it wasn’t surprising when his brother gasped from behind him, the sound small and terrified. Still, the young boy looked to Tom.

  
“You thought I would be _scared_ , like Drac. Didn’t you?” he asked the man, gently pulling his chin from the other’s grip. Tom let him go, lacing the fingers of both hands together and putting them in his lap.

  
“It’s a reaction I would expect from most children,” Tom responded. Serpens glared at him and the answer that was given.

  
“I am not like most children.”

  
Tom was quickly coming to that conclusion himself. What child spoke in the way this child did? That Serpens was engaging him in conversation, and doing it with a skill above his years, was an amazement. Tom took pleasure in the knowledge that, as he aged, the child would only continue to grow. In intelligence, if not in size.

  
“Come away, Serpens,” Severus spoke, moving away from the couch and towards his son, “Give our guest a chance to meet your brother.” The guiding hand on Serpens’ shoulder was gentle yet firm, and he knew not to argue. He climbed up on the cushion beside his brother, and tucked his legs under him. His papa gave him a look for putting his feet on the couch, but didn’t protest it.

  
Severus beckoned his older son over, and for a moment Draco seemed hesitant to go. Not wanting to disobey his papa, he slid down off the couch and walked the few steps over.

  
“Our older son, Draco,” Severus said in way of introduction. A man of few words, indeed. Tom looked upon the older Malfoy-Snape child, and took notice of the stark difference in coloring between him and the younger.

  
“Hello, child,” he said, reaching a hand out for Draco to shake. The boy looked at it for a moment, and Tom could see the signs of his fear still present in his mannerism.

  
“H-hello,” Draco replied at last, quickly shaking the man’s hand before drawing his own back. Tom tried to smile with some semblance of assurance, to comfort the boy. He took the relaxing of Draco’s body as a positive sign. However, when Severus placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, as he had done Serpens, the child still went with some urgency back to the couch. Perhaps not a complete success, then.

  
“As good as it is to see you, this is not a social call, is it?” Lucius had leaned comfortably back into the couch, his arm around both his children, but his gaze was only for Tom and the news he no doubt had brought.

  
“No,” Tom replied, “I fear it is not.” He paused for a moment and made himself comfortable.

  
“What is it,” Severus asked, a hint of concern lacing his voice.

  
“I fear, my friends, that Dumbledore suspects the Potter child is not dead,” Tom wished that these words were something he’d never have to tell the parents. Wished that the only two people that could truthfully call themselves dear to Lord Voldemort could live out there lives in peace with their sons. He feared that now that would not be the case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally four chapters of the same scene, BUT thankfully it's over. Seriously. Thank you for all for the love this work has received so far ^^ Also, this work will be updated every week, on Tuesday.

Severus had begun to panic, Tom noted in worry. Though the emotion only crossed his face for a moment, he knew that it would simmer within the man for some time, hidden from those around him. 

“What have you heard, Tom?” The arm Lucius had wrapped around his sons grew tighter. Draco wriggled slightly in discomfort, and the man loosened his grip, his gaze focused intently on Tom the entire time.

“It seems that, just today, our dear Headmaster,” a look of disgust passed over Lucius’ face, “requested to see the death registry of the Potter family. He was denied, of course, having no legal or blood ties to family.” 

Both parents relaxed slightly when they realized that Dumbledore had not acquired the proof he was seeking.

“That can only mean that he suspects,” Severus muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Precisely. What precautions do you wish to take to ensure that is all he does?” Tom had a few ideas, but held them to himself for the moment.

“We will not hide.” Lucius’ said, and Severus took only a moment before he nodded in agreement with his husband.

“For now, we’ll continue on as we have the past eight years. Any major changes on our end will only draw attention to us, and I don’t believe that people will see Serpens and connect him to a child everyone believes to be dead,” Severus said. At the mention of his name, Serpens turned to his papa. Tom had no doubt that the boy had made the connection between himself and the child he most likely had assumed at first was a separate person. The boy looked contemplative, but didn’t say a word. Severus and Lucius would be explaining things to him earlier than they had initially planned. Draco grabbed his brother’s hand, and the look on his face seemed to show that he’d understood as well. 

_ They’re a pair of bright children, to be sure _ , Tom thought absently. He stood slowly from his chair and clasped his hands loosely behind his back.

“What of their Hogwarts years? It will not be long before they both receive their letters. How will we keep an eye on them, Sev, when they will be so far from home?” As adamant as Lucius was that the family would not go into hiding, he still worried greatly for the safety of his children.

“Then I will go with them,” Severus replied, “I have no doubt that they will take my qualifications over those of whatever half-brained twit they’ve currently hired to teach potions. Who would be more qualified than a Potions Master?”

“No one, I’d suspect,” Tom replied, smirking at Severus’ use of language.

“Are you sure, Sev?” Lucius question. While his husband loved both of their sons dearly, he knew that the man did not view other people’s children as... _ positively. _

“It will be fine,” Severus assured, leaning over the couch to place a small kiss to Lucius’ forehead. Tom looked away from the display of affection and cleared his throat slightly. All four of the Malfoy-Snapes looked to him.

“All is as well as can be expected?” he asked. Lucius and Severus glanced at each other for a second, and then both nodded in agreement to Tom’s question. 

“You’re leaving, then?” Lucius inquired, standing from the couch. 

“Yes. Unfortunately, there are many things I must attend to,” he did not elaborate, and no one felt the need to ask. He clasped the hand of first Lucius and then Severus before he felt a smaller hand tug on the edge of his robes. Looking down, he found Serpens already looking up.

“Will you be coming back?” the child asked. Tom noticed Draco had moved behind his brother, attempting to hide even though he was slightly taller than Serpens. Kneeling down, Tom looked into the child’s eyes.

“Next week-,” he found himself saying, even though he knew there were many things that still needed to be seen to, “if your Papa and Da do not mind- I will return.” He glanced to Severus, who nodded his head, and mentally reminded himself to send an owl later to work out the details. Appeased, Serpens let go of Tom’s robes.

“Allow me to see you out,” Severus said, walking to the door.

“That is not necessary, but thank you. I will see myself out. I suspect that you and your family have much to talk about,” Tom declined, meeting Severus at the door. 

“If you are sure,” Severus agreed, watching as Tom opened the door.

“Until next time, my friends,” Tom said, in way of parting, and closed the large door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Serpens woke slowly the next morning, his grey eyes blinking open as the early morning sun crept into his bedroom. Sitting up, the boy relaxed back against the thick, fluffy pillows behind him. He took a moment, bleary-eyed, to reorient himself. One by one, the events of the day before filled his mind. Tom’s visit, and the news the man had brought. The panic, and then determination his parents had shown. None of these, though important in their own right, compared to the confusion and intrigue Serpens felt when his Papa spoke of the long dead Potter child. He was not dim, though he felt that even someone with a lower intelligence than he could have put two and two together. His Papa had all but told him outright that he was, in fact, the child that the entire Wizarding world thought to be dead. That was the frustrating part, though. While Serpens was almost  _ entirely  _ sure that he was, both his Papa and Da had deflected any questions pertaining to the subject. He’d eventually given up around dinner time, but silently promised himself that he would get the answer.

 

“Serp?” Draco called through his door, knocking twice after, and efficiently pulling Serpens from his musings. The child stretched, quietly mourning his comfortable bed, before going to answer the door.

“What is it, Drac?” he asked.

“Breakfast is ready,” his brother replied, smiling at him. Serpens smiled back, closing his door behind him, before following Draco down to the dining room.

 

“Good morning, you two,” his Da greeted warmly when they walked in. He was seated at the head of the table, a plate full in front of him. Serpens did not see his Papa, and assumed that the clanking of metal in the kitchen was coming from him. His assumption was confirmed when a teapot floated in through the kitchen door, his Papa right behind it with his wand raised.

“Have a seat, boys,” the man directed, setting the teapot down in the center of the table with a flick of his wand. Serpens and Draco did as asked, pulling a chair out from either side of the rectangular table, and having  seat. Severus seated himself at the other end of the table, directly opposite Lucius, and the family dug into the breakfast before them. 

After an appropriate time had passed, and his Papa was already on his second cup of tea, Serpens decided that he would continue his line of questioning from last night.

“Papa?” he asked, voice polite. The man looked up from his cup, raising an eyebrow in response. “Will you tell me about what you and Da were talking about yesterday? When Tom was here?”  

The man exhaled a long, deep sigh at the questioning, and Serpens for a moment felt guilty for asking something that made his Papa react in such a way.

“Serpens, your Papa and I do not think that it’s something for you to hear right now. You’re still so young, and it’s a great burden to ask a child to carry,” his Da answered for the other man, placing a hand over one of Serpens’ smaller ones. Serpens looked to his other parent, who nodded in agreement. Frustrated, the boy pulled his hand back from the light grasp of his Da’s.

“I am not  _ stupid _ ,” the child said harshly, though not raising his voice, “I know what you meant yesterday!  _ I’m  _ him, aren’t I?” The boys parents looked again to each other for a long moment, and Serpens, despite his frustrations, was again in awe at the way they communicated so effortlessly with each other. 

“Serpens,” Lucius said quietly after his silent conversation with Severus,” you are right. Almost nine years ago, your Papa took you from the smoking ruins of the Potters’ home. Child, he  _ saved _ you. There is more to this, my sweet boy, so much more, but please never doubt that your Papa and I love you.” 

 

Lucius stood to hug his child, to comfort him after such a shocking revelation, but Serpens ducked out of his line of reach. Without another word to anyone in the room, the boy ran up the stairs to hide and think things over by himself. As sure as he had been about the truth, it was different to have it confirmed by the people he’d thought to be his parent his entire life. Later, he would go back down and give them a chance to explain, but right now it was all too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit longer, what with the explanation behind Serpens' true parentage. Thank you all for the love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little note: Carriers in this story are simply male wizards with the ability to give birth. I will be adding mpreg to the tags because of this.   
> Also, I apparently can't stay away from adverbs and prepositional phrases so fml.  
> ~Finn

The few hours between breakfast and lunch calmed Serpens a considerable amount, but he still felt he was unprepared to face his family. Though intellectually  he knew his parents hid this from him to protect him, it still hurt to know that they were in fact not his real parents at all. Serpens wondered if things would change now that he knew- a small part of him scared that they would abandon him, even though he realized the thought was foolish. If they’d kept him around for almost nine years, why would they get rid of him now? 

Tired of thinking in circles, he stood from the window seat he’d claimed as his for the last few hours. As he walked down the stairs to the main floor, the curiosity in Serpens peaked, pushing away (for now) the doubts and fear he felt. He first looked into the dining room, but aside from a covered dish at his seat, the room was empty.

_ Perhaps the library, then.  _

Serpens walked back the way he’d come, taking a right this time when he entered the foyer. This part of the house held his parents’ separate studies, the library and- at the end, where light barely reached- his Papa’s potions lab. Ignoring the first two doors, which were the aforementioned studies, Serpens proceeded to the tall double doors a few steps down from them. He gripped the lever handle and stood for a moment outside, taking a deep breath to collect himself. After he felt calm enough, he quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

His entrance drew the attention of both parents, who sat sharing a plush couch in the center of the room. Serpens smiled a bit to himself, amused that he’d been correct about where to find him. The slight smile slid quickly from his face however, and he cast his eyes downward, feeling an awkwardness he’d never felt with the two men before.

“Serp,” Lucius called gently, and Serpens dragged his feet over to them, his eyes still looking at the floor. When he was within reaching distance, Severus tugged him gently down to sit between the two. The child allowed himself to feel comforted by their presence, the familiarity of Lucius’ arms wrapped around him, and the gentle kiss Severus pressed to the crown of his head. 

“Nine years ago,” Severus began, and Serpens tensed both in surprise at the sudden noise and with interest for what words were to come,”James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans went into hiding to protect themselves and you from a crazed man. This man, so blinded by what he thought was ‘the greater good’, grew twisted.

“So twisted, my little serpent, that one night he ordered his followers to invade the home your parents hid in, and kill them. We do not know how he knew where they were- the location was protected, you see- but that night James and Lily died. Sirius, the poor man, was framed for their murder by the person that had  _ actually _ killed them. He was wrongfully sent to Azkaban, where he has been until such a time that we can prove his innocence.”

“Both of my parents are dead,” it was not a question, and Serpens spoke it with a voice so full of remorse that Lucius had to hold back tears. He hugged the child tighter to his chest, smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

“No, my child,” he said, and Serpens leaned back from the embrace, confused by the words.

“Remember, little snake. I told you that James and Lily died that night,” Severus said, “What I did not tell you- what very few people know- is that James and  _ Lily _ were not together.”

Serpens gaped, a quiet  _ oh!  _  escaping him when he realized what the man meant.

“That means...Sirius?” Serpens asked, needing the clarification so that he knew for certain before he let himself indulge in that tiny ray of hope wanting to expand inside his chest. Severus nodded, confirming the statement. Serpens took a moment to bask in the happiness of knowing that at least one of his birth parents had lived. The feeling was, unfortunately, tinged in sadness at knowing his Carrier had suffered wrongly in a prison for most of the child’s life.

“How did I end up with you and Da? Were you friends with my parents?” Serpens asked. All the things he’d heard of the Potters in the past lead him to believe that they weren’t exactly the kind to interact with his-  _ adoptive _ \- parents. The Malfoy family (even before the introduction of ‘Snape’) was known as an inherently Dark family, whereas the Potters were Light. It’d been this way since the beginning, generation after generation. So thought the boy, who at the time was unaware that the leanings of a witch or wizard towards ‘Dark’, ‘Light’ or ‘Gray’ did not entirely depend upon their family’s inclination. 

“We were, indeed, very close to your parents as well as Lily. Your Papa grew up with Lily, and we all attended Hogwarts at the same time. Because of the idiotic prejudices most people felt and still feel for Dark wizards and witches, we had to hide our friendships. When you were born Serpens, your parents made Lily your godmother and Severus your godfather. 

“As for how you ended up here- your Papa and I were part of the very few people that your parents gave their location to. I am thankful everyday that they did, for I fear that someone who meant you harm would have taken you away otherwise.” Lucius ended his explanation with a look of sadness, and Serpens burrowed further into his side in an attempt to comfort him.

Serpens felt exhausted, all the new information bouncing back and forth in his mind making his head spin. After all of this, he would go back upstairs and take a much needed nap, but there was one last question he needed to ask. 

“Can I see him?” he asked quietly, worried that they might feel offended by his question- they were the ones that raised him, after all. Severus and Lucius looked at each other above the child’s head, small smiles that held no amusement barely changing the sadness in their faces. Not because Serpens wanted to see his only living parent, but because it was a wish they could not grant him at the moment- not that they did not want to.

“My child, I am sorry. It’s not safe for you to visit him Serpens, both because you are so young, and because it would raise suspicions.” Serpens was dejected by Lucius’ words, though he understood the importance of them. 

“One day, our little serpent, you  _ will  _ see him. I promise you that, sweetling,” Severus said, pressing another kiss to the child’s crown. Serpens was surprised by the endearment, but took it for what it what- a sign of comfort and of the love his Papa felt for him. 

Though he knew that he would think back on this conversation with them (and surely come up with more questions for the two), Serpens hugged both of his adoptive parents tightly, reveling for a moment in the warmth they offered. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly short fml. Chapter 8 will be out either Thursday or Friday (pretty much pt.2 of this tbh). The regular schedule continues next Tuesday, the next chapter is just an extra :)

The garden of Malfoy Manor was a beautiful place to enjoy the summer days. Rare flowers, elegant stone work, and the white peacocks were a few of many things that combined to make the garden feel like an exotic getaway. It was Serpens’ favorite place to be when the warmth of the summer called him from his usual ongoings inside the manor. Therefore, it didn’t surprise Draco in the least to find his brother sitting on the stone bench outside. The fair-haired child smiled at Serpens, knowing the other had yet to notice him standing in the archway of vines that was the entrance. 

He walked to Serpens’, taking the chance to observe him before his brother noticed the added presence. His face was pointed up toward the sun, his eyes closed. With a jolt, Draco realized that his brother was  _ crying _ . Serpens’ face was calm, relaxed in a way that gave no indication of what he was feeling, but the tears were unmistakable. What had been so upsetting that it made his usually mild-tempered brother cry?

Concerned, Draco lightly grabbed Serpens by the shoulder so as not to startle him. His brother still jumped, eyes widening, before he realized it was Draco. He quickly wiped at his eyes, no doubt trying to hide the evidence. Even if Draco had not witnessed the tears for himself, the redness of the other’s eyes and the dried remnants of tears on his cheeks were telling in themselves. For a moment Draco was irked at his brother’s attempts to hide it- weren’t they closer than that? The annoyance did not last long and again he felt concerned as well as empathy for what Serpens was feeling. Even if he did not yet know the cause.

“Why are you sad, Serp?” he sat down beside Serpens on the bench, and tenderly encased his brother’s hand with his own. Serpens looked down at their joined hands and swallowed. There was a  _ click _ , as though there was something in his throat, and Draco wondered how long he’d been out here, alone and crying to himself.

“I’m not  _ sad,  _ Drac. Just a little overwhelmed. They didn’t tell you?” By ‘they’, Draco assumed he meant their Da and Papa, but neither had told him anything of importance recently. At least, nothing that he thought would upset his brother. He shook his head as a reply, trying to think back on his interactions with his parents.

“I’m not…” Serpens trailed off, as though hesitant to tell what was on his mind. Draco gripped his hand a bit tighter in encouragement.

“I’m not  _ really  _ your brother,” he breathed out in a rush. Draco was bewildered- what did he mean he wasn’t his brother? Of course he was! The boy once again flipped through recent interactions with his family, paying careful attention to each one. After a moment, it clicked, though he was unsure if it were the truth.

“Do you mean to say...the Potters’ baby Papa and Da were talking about with Mr. Riddle before- is that  _ you _ ?” Draco almost thought he was wrong, the idea itself seemed unbelievable. Serpen’s nod only confirmed it, though, and Draco wondered if this news meant something in their lives would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love this fic has received ^^ It means so much to me.  
> For those of you on Tumblr, you can find me at [awriterisacreator](https://awriterisacreator.tumblr.com/)  
> There's not much there at the moment, other than a couple of original works and the first chapter of Unconditional Insanity.  
> I'll be posting chapters there as well as here :) Also, if you have any questions or just want to talk about the Unconditional Insanity 'verse, feel free to message/inbox me on there!  
> ~Finn


End file.
